


🎄 25 Christmas Wishes (Alfred Jones/America) Eggnog

by TheRainRogue



Series: 25 Christmas Wishes [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Fluff, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: You heard him long before you saw him, the sound of chattering teeth and childish whines reaching your ears. Alfred rushed into your home, his body shaking as he held himself tightly, hands firmly under his armpits in search of warmth. For the past five years, the blonde had made it a tradition to come to visit you each holiday season – partly because you fed him and partly because you lived in a warm climate that experienced summer nearly all year round.
Relationships: America (Hetalia)/Reader
Series: 25 Christmas Wishes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756483
Kudos: 5
Collections: Anime, Drabbles, Merry Christmas





	🎄 25 Christmas Wishes (Alfred Jones/America) Eggnog

  * **Genre** : Fluff, Romance ☁
  * **Word Count** : 388 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x America ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Axis Powers Hetalia ☁



────── 〔🎁〕──────

You heard him long before you saw him, the sound of chattering teeth and childish whines reaching your ears. Alfred rushed into your home, his body shaking as he held himself tightly, hands firmly under his armpits in search of warmth. For the past five years, the blonde had made it a tradition to come to visit you each holiday season – partly because you fed him and partly because you lived in a warm climate that experienced summer nearly all year round.

“Why is it s-so cold?!” He whined with a pout, staring at you with sad eyes.

Standing up from the couch, you let out a chuckle at his childish behavior, hands pressing gently against his chilled cheeks. “It’s only fifty degrees, don’t be a baby.”

His pout increased as he leaned into your touch, enjoying the small bit of warmth your hands provided. “You love the cold so your opinion is invalid!”

“How ridiculous,” you laughed. “You can’t just declare someone’s opinion as invalid, Alfie.”

Alfred’s lips twitched up at the nickname and he moved closer, arms winding around your waist. His forehead rested against your own, the cold sending a chill down your spine. “I missed you so much, Y/N.”

Your hand ran through his blonde hair as you hummed thoughtfully. “I missed you too, Alfie. I’ll tell you what – why don’t you pick out a movie for us to watch while I warm up some eggnog? We can watch your favorite movies and snuggle~”

His beautiful blue eyes lit up at the suggestion, face brightening as he rubbed his cheek against yours. Pressing a kiss to your cheek with a loud smack, he ran over to the couch, climbing under the covers and giggling like a kid on Christmas morning.

A gentle smile overtook you as you entered the kitchen and grabbed the carton of eggnog from the fridge. It was peppermint flavored, his favorite~ You personally weren’t fond of the flavor, but you put up with it to make him happy.

Thinking about it honestly, the holiday season would be so dull and lonely without the blonde and you were thankful he forced his way into your life. Alfred could easily drive you up a wall, but he could just as easily warm your heart.

That was something you would always cherish.

────── 〔🎁〕──────


End file.
